


Reflection

by All-We-Must-Be (Innerangel08)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Episode: s02e09 Miss Softbroom, F/F, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: What if Ada was present when Hecate was under the effects of the Personality Changing potion?





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of the Miss Softbroom episode, where Ada wasn't summoned to appear before the Magic council resulting in her seeing Hecate under the influence of the Personality Changing potion.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ada Cackle sat behind her desk reading The Witching Times, while enjoying her tea and biscuits. It was the first time in weeks she felt she had some time to herself without any unnecessary drama. Somehow she knew it wouldn’t last. Nothing remained quiet at Cackles for long. She was just about to start her crossword when her door was forcibly thrown open. Ada looked up to see Miss Drill standing in the doorway breathing heavily, with a look of worry on her face.  
  
“Miss Drill is everything alright?”  
  
“No, something’s happened to HB.”  
  
Ada’s face paled as she stood up from her chair, crossword forgotten as her mind ran through a thousand different scenarios, each one worse than the last.  
  
“Is she alright?”  
  
“Define alright. The first years decided to give her a personality changing potion. I can't recall ever seeing HB so laidback. It’s slightly unnerving."  
  
Ada sighed in relief, at least with a personality changing potion it could easily be reversed, but she would be having a few words with the first years about abusing potion ingredients to have some fun.  
  
“Where is Hecate now, Miss Drill?”  
  
“I’m not sure. HB mentioned something about how we should all take time to smell the roses before she transferred away. I’m assuming she’s in the gardens.”  
  
“Then that’s my first stop. I want you to keep a watch out here should Hecate return.”  
  
“I’ll help the first years to brew the antidote. With luck, we should have the old HB back in no time.”  
  
“I certainly hope so, Dimity,” Ada said transferring herself from her office.  
Upon entering the garden’s Ada scanned the surrounding area for her wife, hoping she was still here.  
  
“Hecate?” Ada called as she walked along the garden path towards the roses. As she got closer to the wooden archway, she stopped in her tracks at seeing Hecate sitting on the grass humming a soft tune as she wove some of the red roses together into what appeared to be a flower crown.    
  
Ada stood in silence, merely watching Hecate with a loving smile. Ada always thought Hecate was beautiful, but seeing her now, she was just breathtaking. Her hair that was in its usual tight bun now flowed freely down her back in gentle curls, her posture was relaxed, almost as if she no longer had the weight of the world on her shoulders.  
  
Ada couldn’t help but feel guilty that she had caused Hecate to be on edge more than usual with everything that had happened so far in this term. She knew Hecate’s distrust of Miss Mould believing that her wife was looking far too much into it. The look of hurt that flashed across Hecate’s face that day still haunted her when she informed Ada of her fears, but she had just cast her feelings aside. It was only later she realised that Hecate was only looking out for her as well as the school after everything that had happened last year with Agatha. She had agreed to keep an eye on Miss Mould, hoping it would ease Hecate’s fears, but she had known her wife long enough to know that she would remain ever vigilant.  
  
“Hecate,” Ada called seeing the younger woman’s brown eyes sparkle with happiness as they gazed into her own.  
  
 “Ah, Ada. Just the person I was thinking of.” She said getting to her feet, keeping hold of the flower crown in her hand.  
  
“You could have found me in my office.”  
  
“That was my next stop after I made this.” She held up the crown, then placed it with the utmost care on Ada’s head. “Perfect fit.”  
  
“Thank you, Hecate. Why don’t we go back inside and meet with Miss Drill? You gave her quite a scare.” Ada said watching as Hecate plucked a single rose and brought it to her nose and inhaled its scent.  
  
“Miss Drill needs to relax and take the time to smell the roses,” Hecate replied dreamily with a small smile. “Perhaps I’ll bring her one.”  
  
Ada’s eyes widened in realisation as she watched Hecate disappear with more flair than usual.  
  
“Oh, Hecate,” Ada whispered as she transferred herself back to the school. Upon her return, she quickly walked down the corridors towards the potion’s classroom, ignoring the student’s stares and whispers that seemed to follow her.  
  
“Are you sure you haven’t been drinking witches brew, Miss Hardbroom?”  
  
Ada picked up the pace at hearing Miss Bat’s comment, as she rounded the corner her mouth opened in shock as she watched Hecate dance with Miss Bat, the rose she picked a few moments ago was now grasped between her teeth.  
  
She stood mesmerized as Hecate twirled herself down the corridor, and leaned against the wall seductively, her attention now entirely focused on Miss Drill who asked her to step into the potion’s lab.  
  
Ada saw Hecate walk away from the wall, inwardly sighing in relief when she started to walk towards Miss Drill. However, her relief was short-lived, as she watched Hecate tenderly brush the rose over Miss Drill’s face, and leaned in close hearing her utter what sounded like a gentle. _‘Why?’_  
  
She felt her nails digging deeply into the palm of her hands, seeing the smile on Miss Drill’s face as she accepted the rose from Hecate.  
  
“Ada, I’m glad you’re here. I think Miss Hardbroom is going through a mid-life crisis.” Miss Bat said her voice filled with worry.  
  
“I’m afraid the first years decided to give Miss Hardbroom a personality changing potion, and this is the result.”  
  
“So Miss Hardbroom, has turned into Miss Softbroom?” Miss Bat asked looking towards Hecate in disbelief.  
  
“Yes, it would appear so, Miss Bat. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe it’s time we got Miss Hardbroom back.” Ada said as she walked down the corridor towards Hecate.  
  
She didn’t get far when Hecate spotted her. “Ada, dance with me.”  
  
“Hecate, I really don’t think…”  
  
“Nonsense,” Hecate said, grabbing Ada’s hand and pulled her wife into her arms. “It will be like our wedding night all over again.” She whispered into Ada’s ear causing the smaller witch to blush.  
  
Ada felt weightless as Hecate twirled her around the small corridor, it gave her a sense of freedom one she hadn’t felt for months. She felt herself relax, losing herself in Hecate’s arms ignoring the stares from the teachers and students. It was only when she started to feel dizzy from all the twirling that she stopped dancing, causing Hecate to frown.  
  
“We’ll finish this later, I promise.” Ada smiled reassuringly seeing Hecate nod in agreement. “But first we had better reverse the effects of the potion.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Ada’s smile disappeared not expecting such a response. “I don’t follow.”  
  
“Why would you want to reverse the potion’s effects? I know what the students and the teacher’s think about me, Ada. I’ve heard the comments. How I’m uptight, emotionless and cold-hearted. How I never crack a smile… why would you want someone like that back?”  
  
“Because it’s a part of who you are HB, just like _‘Miss Softbroom’_ is a part of you. You can be both if you so choose it. The way you are now is the part you keep hidden, but you shouldn’t be ashamed to show it now and again. No one will think any less of you if you do.” Miss Drill said stepping forward. “I’m sure I’m not the only one who thinks so, and we owe you an apology for the comments. You’re a valued colleague, teacher, and friend. Yes, you may be hard on the girls, and maybe slightly uptight, but we wouldn’t have you any other way. So please, will you take the antidote. If not for us at least do it for Ada.”  
  
Hecate kept her attention on Ada who had yet to say anything. “Is that what you want?”  
  
“Yes, as much as I love seeing you like this Hecate, we do need to keep the standards up after all, and who better to do that than Miss Hardbroom.”  
  
Hecate smiled, seeing the rose crown still sitting on her wife’s head as she reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair behind Ada’s ear, “I could never deny you anything.”  
  
“Although, I don’t mind if you decide to go all Miss Softbroom on me in private,” Ada whispered with a wink causing Hecate to snort in laughter.    
  
“Miss Drill is the antidote ready?” Ada asked never taking her eyes off Hecate.  
  
“It should be. Let me go and get it.”  
  
“Good, bring it to my office, I would rather we administered it without an audience.”  
  
“Not a problem, I’ll be along in a few moments.” Miss Drill promised.  
  
Ada nodded and reached out to grab Hecate’s hand as she transferred them to her office. When they appeared a few seconds later, Ada led Hecate over to one of the armchairs in front of the fire.  
  
“Take a seat.” Ada softly ordered.  
  
“Ada…”  
  
“How long have you kept these feelings bottled up, Hecate?”  
  
Hecate took a seat on the chair unable to meet her wife’s eyes. “Too long.”  
  
Ada kneeled in front of Hecate, never letting go of her hand, “Why didn’t you come to me? I could have helped.”  
  
Hecate’s eyes softened, “You had your own troubles to be dealing with, between the school, Agatha and Mrs. Hallow, there never seemed to be the right time to bring it up. It wasn’t important. The school and the girls come first.”  
  
“Yes, but so do you. I should have noticed something was amiss earlier rather than let you suffer in silence. I’m truly sorry, Hecate.”     
  
“It’s not your fault, Ada. I don’t want you blaming yourself. It's precisely why I never mentioned it.”  
  
Ada felt her heartbreak at her answer. Ever the dependable Hecate, always thinking about everyone else and putting everyone’s needs before her own. The younger witch may not blame her, but she blamed herself.  
  
“Hecate promise me from now on that you’ll tell me if something is bothering you. I don’t want you going through these thoughts and feelings on your own.”  
  
“And my thoughts on Miss Mould? Will you listen to those as well, or will they be brushed to one side and deemed unimportant?” Hecate challenged looking at Ada, waiting for her answer.  
  
Ada winced knowing she deserved that comment. “I know you are wary of Miss Mould’s intentions, but without proof, she is up to no good, there is nothing we can do. But I can promise to listen, and trust your judgment. If you believe Miss Mould is untrustworthy, then we will keep a close eye on her.”  
  
“Thank you, Ada. I know it’s a lot to ask, but my instincts are telling me that a dark day is coming, and I’m worried there will be nothing we will be able to do to stop it.” Hecate whispered terrified that she could lose the woman she loved.  
  
All her life all Hecate knew was darkness. At first, it had frightened her; following her around like a shadow, slowly suffocating her. However, all that changed when she had met Ada. She thought she would never have light in her life again, believing the darkness was too intense, but Ada had proved her wrong. The darkness within her began to regress each minute she spent in her wife’s presence. It felt like she could breathe for the first time as the light within her continued to grow fighting against the darkness. Hecate knew the darkness wasn’t gone completely, and she had come to accept that it would never leave her. But if anything happened to Ada, she knew the light would fade allowing the darkness to win.    
  
“Hecate, nothing is going to happen. If it does, we’ll find a way to overcome it, just like we always do.” Ada reached up and tenderly brushed the loose strands of hair, behind Hecate’s ear. “Now, we’ll get you that antidote and then I need to have a few words with some first years about the misuse of potions.”  
  
“Have I ever told you, I love it when you go all assertive?” Hecate’s eyes lit up with mischief.    
  
Ada felt herself blushing at the comment, “I did learn from the best.”  
  
Their faces were mere inches apart when they suddenly pulled back at the arrival of Miss Drill who now held a small vial in her hand. Ada squeezed Hecate’s hand, then rose to her feet, taking a step back.  
  
“One antidote as promised.” Miss Drill said with a smile as she handed it over to Hecate.  
  
Hecate looked at the vial in her hand, then up at Ada, who gave her a nod of encouragement.  
  
“Could I have a few moments alone, please?”  
  
Miss Drill’s smile vanished and replaced with concern. “HB?”  
  
“Let’s give her a few moments, Dimity.”  
  
“Thank you, Ada.” Hecate gave her a look of gratitude.  
  
“We’ll just be outside,” Ada reassured her trying to hide her worry behind a small smile as she led Miss Drill from her office.  
  
Hecate watched as Dimity and Ada left the room, the door closing behind them. She looked back at the antidote wondering if she could go through with it. One drink and she would revert to her original self. She had enjoyed the effects of the personality changing potion while it lasted. It was truly the first time she had seen the girls relaxed in her presence, with no trace of fear. She would have been lying if she hadn’t said it was a nice feeling. But then she thought of Ada’s earlier words. They had to keep the standards up if the school had any future, and they couldn’t do that if she were in her current state. The girls needed discipline and order and if that made her the most hated teacher in the school then so be it. She wanted her girls to reach their full potential, and she would do everything in her power to ensure they succeeded.  
  
Her mind made up she brought the vial to her lips and drank the potion in one swallow. The effect was instantaneous; her body began to feel heavy, and the mass fog that had clouded her mind began to dissipate. Her world became clearer as the final trace of potion left her body. Hecate felt numb, as she stared at the empty vial. She could feel the embarrassment eating away at her as she remembered her behaviour in front of her colleagues and students. She wouldn’t forget it anytime soon.  
  
Placing the empty vial on the table in front of her, she stood up and looked down at her disheveled state. Clicking her fingers, she sighed with relief when she felt her hair wrapped tightly into her signature bun and her clothes back to being prim and proper. While she had enjoyed her carefree and bohemian attitude, she couldn’t deny this was who she was; Hecate Hardbroom, deputy Headmistress, the strict disciplinarian, and wife to Ada Cackle. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t let her softer side show now and again, even if it were only for Ada’s eyes only.  
  
She heard the door open causing her to turn to see a worried looking Ada standing in the doorway.  
  
“Can we come in?”    
  
She closed her eyes, hating herself for causing Ada to worry. “Of course, Ada. It’s your office.”  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“Strange, and I feel like a fool,” Hecate said opening her eyes, unable to hold back the smile when she saw the crown on Ada’s head. “You’re still wearing it.”  
  
“What? Oh, the crown.” Ada chuckled as she reached up to remove it from her head. “It was a lovely gift, Hecate. It would seem you’re full of hidden talents.”  
  
Miss Drill coughed behind her hand to mask her smile at their little exchange.  
  
“Is there something you would like to say, Miss Drill?” Hecate asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
“No, just that it’s good to have you back, HB. We’ve missed you.” Dimity sincerely replied with a smile.  
  
Hecate’s eyes softened at hearing such a genuine response. Perhaps, she had over analysed and let her teenage fears and doubts overtake the reality that maybe her colleagues didn’t hate her as she initially thought.  
  
“Well, if that’s everything Miss Cackle, I’ll leave you both to it.”  
  
“Thank you, Miss Drill, for your help. If you could send the first years responsible to my office after dinner this evening, it would be most appreciated. I can’t allow what happened here today to go unpunished.”  
  
“You can count on it, Miss Cackle.”  
  
Ada and Hecate watched as Miss Drill left the office, closing the door behind her leaving Hecate and Ada alone.     
  
“I’m truly sorry for my actions, Ada.”  
  
“The events today were not your fault. You were given a potion unknowingly against your will. You have nothing to apologise for, Hecate.  If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you.”  
  
“Ada?”  
  
“I’ve ignored your feelings these past few months, disregarded your suspicions and fears about Miss Mould, thinking you disliked her and were looking for a way to get her dismissed.”  
  
Hecate tried to conceal her hurt that Ada would think she would be so callous. She had just wanted to make her wife aware and to keep a closer eye on the art teacher, as they didn’t know much about her. Miss Mould’s references seemed to be non-existent which had resulted in her trying to contact the previous schools where Miss Mould had worked with no results.  
  
“As soon as I thought it, I felt terrible afterward. I should have taken the time to listen, but I didn’t, and for that, I can only apologise. I know it doesn’t mean much, but I hope you will be able to forgive me.” Ada finished, looking down at the flower crown in her hand not wishing to see the hurt in Hecate’s eyes.  
  
“I’m not going to lie, Ada. What you’ve just told me makes me wonder if you know me at all.”  
  
“Of course, I know you Hecate. I know you wouldn’t purposely try to get someone dismissed without good reason. But after what happened with Agatha last term, I just thought you were being overprotective. I know it’s no excuse and you have every right to hate me, Hecate. I won’t blame you if you do.”  
  
“I could never hate you, but you’ve still hurt me.”  
  
“I know, and I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”  
  
"Very well, I’ll forgive you on one condition.”  
  
Ada looked up, with hope in her eyes, “name it.”  
  
“We finish that dance you promised me earlier.” Hecate smiled shyly.  
  
“Nothing would please me more,” Ada replied as she carefully placed the flower crown on her desk. “A promise is a promise after all.” She clicked her fingers causing the gramophone to come alive filling the office with a soft flow of music.  
  
Ada turned and walked up to Hecate, taking one of Hecate’s hand in her own, while the other wrapped around her wife’s slender waist, pulling her close, so there was no space between them.  
  
“Is it wrong that I miss the softer me?” Hecate murmured, resting her head-on top of Ada’s as their bodies swayed to the music.    
  
“She’s still a part of you, Hecate,” Ada whispered. “I’ve seen her shine through now and again whether you are aware of it or not. However, I want you to know this-” Ada said pulling back from their embrace to look up at Hecate. “It doesn’t matter if you are Miss Hardbroom or Miss Softbroom. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ will ever change my love for you.”  
  
“Do you honestly mean that?”  
  
“With all my heart.” Ada declared leaning up and captured her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. Ada’s pulled Hecate into a tight embrace, deepening the kiss. It was full of love, passion, and desperation that took her breath away. Any earlier doubts Hecate had begun to melt away as she got lost in Ada’s kiss and her gentle caresses. The seconds ticked past before they finally broke for air; both women tried to get their breathing under control.  
      
“I love you too, Ada,” Hecate whispered as she stared into Ada’s eyes seeing the same love she felt reflected back at her. It was then that Hecate knew that no matter what trouble the future may bring, they would overcome it together.

  
~*~

The next day Hecate stood behind her desk as the first years made their way into the potion’s classroom, taking their respective seats behind their cauldrons. She saw Beatrice Bunch staring at her desk unable to look her in the eye while the other first years began to speak amongst themselves. It seemed Ada’s, little talk with the first-year trio yesterday evening had proved to be a success. Ada’s punishment of three months’ detention and two weeks’ room confinement after evening meal had come as a surprise.  
  
Hecate always had to remind Ada to be firm with the girls; she just hadn't expected Ada to be so assertive.  She would be lying if she said she hadn’t enjoyed it. It was safe to say neither she or Ada got much sleep that night. It seemed, she didn’t need a potion for Miss Softbroom to appear after all.    
  
She only hoped that Beatrice, Sybil, and Clarice learned from their mistake or she would make sure they never set foot in Cackles again. Hecate came out of her thoughts when she heard the first-years voices grow louder.    
  
“Silence!”  
  
The room became silent as Hecate looked around the classroom, her eyes resting on Beatrice, Sybil, and Clarice.  
  
“Since, your last lesson was cut short due to unforeseen circumstances. I want all of you to re-brew the colour changing potion. Correctly, this time.” Hecate drawled. “You will be testing your potions on the person next to you, so you had best ensure that your potions are brewed correctly. You have sixty minutes, so use your time _wisely_. You may begin.”    
  
Hecate watched as the girls quickly got to work, collecting the required ingredients, when she saw Sybil nervously walk up to her.  
  
“Is there a problem, Sybil Hallow?”  
  
“No, Miss Hardbroom, It's just… uh, welcome back.”  
  
“I haven’t been away.” Hecate looked up noticing the first years had stopped what they were doing and were staring over at them. “Have I?” 

The first years shook their heads but still seemed incapable of following orders.  
  
“Well just don’t stand there gawking, make a start on your _potions_.” Hecate hissed.  
  
“Yes, Miss Hardbroom.” The first years chorused and got back to work.

Hecate watched as Sybil went back to her friends, and quickly turned to hide her smile. Yes, it was certainly good to be back.

 


End file.
